Bunions are deformities of bones and the joint found on a person's foot, causing pain for any individual having them. A bunionectomy is a surgical procedure to remove painful bunions. Typically, bunionectomy surgery involves correction of the foot by reconstructing bones and joints. Recurrence of the bunion may occur if the metatarsal experiences a change in alignment after surgery. Thus, secure fixation of any cut metatarsal bone sections is important to ensure a successful bunionectomy procedure.